Hauntings
by Broken Slayer
Summary: Demons come to haunt Buffy, her family and friends, as old loved ones, or other people close to them. Takes place during Spike and Buffys relationship.
1. Off She Goes

This is my first fic.  
  
Spoilers: Dont think there are any.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the BTVS characters, or places they go to..so please dont sue me. ^^' bye now.  
  
Hauntings  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy groaned, and rolled over in bed. Her hand slamming down on the alarm, that was constantly beeping. "Oh Quiet already.." She muttered, swinging her feet over the side of the bed, and standing.  
  
Her brows furrowed, as she noticed her open window, and she walked towards it, looking out over the porch roof, to the streets below. No signs of anything. Closing the window, she yawned. God, It feels like I didnt sleep AT ALL  
  
Her eyes narrowed, as she turned, looking at her younger sister, who was standing in the doorway. "Dawn, Mind much? I kinda want my room to myself. Its bad enough having to share a house with you."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "What are ya gonna do? Tell Mom?" Buffy shrugged "Well..yeah."  
  
She took in a deep breath, then belted out. "MOOOOOOOMMMM!"  
  
Dawns eyes widened, and she covered her ears, as she headed back to her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Buffy stopped the racket, but only after shouting downstairs: "NEVER MIND!".  
  
Turning, Buffys eyes widened. She saw her mom, laying there on the floor. Her breathing stopped, and her eyes frozen open.  
  
***  
  
Buffy shot up in bed, letting out a scream, her wide eyes gazing right ahead of her.She ran her hands through her hair, taking in a shakey breath. This had been the 6th nightmare in a row about her mother, withen one week.  
  
Dawn came in, rushing. Her oversized t-shirt keeping her warm in the middle of the night. "Buffy, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Dawn..." Buffy sighed alittle. "But I dont think I'll ever get used to those dreams."  
  
"I wouldent call them dreams. More like nightmares.."  
  
"Fine, then Nightmares."  
  
"....Do you think they will stop?"  
  
"I hope so."But if it dosent, I know exactly where I'll go for comfort. Buffy thought. Her mind now on visiting Spike. She hadent seen him for about a week. Maybe she would go see him that night.  
  
Dawn weairily watched her older sister. "Im gonna go back to bed. Call me out if you need it, okay?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Im gonna go out for a quick patrol, and release some tension.."  
  
Dawn nodded and smiled alittle. "Kay." And with that, Buffys younger sister headed back to bed.  
  
(Notes: Like it? Review! Dont like it? Review anyways! Next part coming up. ^^") 


	2. Troubles

Buffy rushed through the graveyard, just wanting to go, get it all out, and have a nice sleep. She pushed the door to Spikes crypt open, to see the back of the bleached vampires head as he sat in his chair. And of course, was watching a late night show of Passions.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat, closing the door behind her.  
  
Spike smirked to himself, and stoof. Turning to look at Buffy. "Well, well...Slayer finally decided to show for alittle cold comfort?"  
  
"Spike...just shut up and kiss me."  
  
***  
  
Later on, morning came. Buffy was already set to go, and made her way out of the crypt, trying to fix her hair, while Spike layed, still asleep, inside.  
  
***  
  
Buffy took in a deep breath as she went inside, only to meet, face to face, with her worried, yet pissed off sister.  
  
"Where were you!? You didnt come back last night! You could have been dead! I dont want to loose you again, Buffy!"  
  
Buffy frowned alittle. "Dawnie..Im sorry. I really am. I had one of those..you know, all night fights."  
  
Dawn sighed. She knew this was part of Buffys job, but she couldent help but worry sometimes. She couldent bare to loose anyone else, let alone her sister again. "Fine..just be more---" Dawn looked at Buffy's neck. "Is that a hickey?"  
  
There was a long pause between the two. Then, Buffy slowly put a hand to her neck. "Its not a hicky...just a bruise..."  
  
"...That looks alot like a hicky."  
  
"Yeah...that." Then, Buffy closed the door behind her. Slipping off her shoes, she headed upstairs.  
  
Dawn shrugged, and grabbed her bag for school. "Going to school now!" She called upstairs, As Xander pulled up out front, to give her a lift to school.  
  
"Alright! See you after!" Buffy called down, as she began to pick out her clothing to change in to.  
  
***  
  
At School, Dawn roamed the halls. Janice was home sick, so she was trying to find Laya. Hopefully, she wasnt sick too. Turning, she saw Laya going into the girls locker room, and followed, calling her name as she went in. "Laya!Hey!Wait up!"  
  
Dawn didnt realize that the locker room was empty. Which was very rare. Laya stopped walking, standing between the rows of lockers.  
  
"Hello, Dawn..."  
  
"Hey...umm..is everything okay?" 'Lana' laughed, and Dawn frowned.  
  
"Lana??"  
  
She began to grow. Spikes, shreadding through the back of her shirt. The Lana that Dawn knew, being replaced with a huge Green demon. Ooze dripping off of its shoulders and back spikes.  
  
Dawns eyes widened, as 'Lana' changed before her eyes, finding herself unable to move from shock. The only thing she could do...was scream.  
  
  
  
((Note: Like it? Dont like it? review anyways! Hmm...should I write a third part? maybe more? Hopefully Ill improve. ^^')) 


End file.
